Generation 4 Timeline
The Timeline of events for Twitch Plays Pokemon Platinum. The run began at 4AM GMT on May 3rd, 2014. 'Episode 1 - A Dark New Hero.' Major Events: 'The Second Great PC War -0d 11:06:45 - Platinum is now up on the stream, playing alongside Pokemon Stadium 2. Let the Hype commence! -0d 02:16:30 - Stream goes down temporarily, just an update to the betting system to allow the bets to scroll. -0d 00:30:00 - Stream down again, extended downtime this time. Chat riot is interspersed with comments supporting Lucas as the Protagonist. -0d 00:27:00 - Stream goes totally offline, returns about 30 seconds later. According to IRC user Dracyoshi, Start and Y were disabled at this time. 0d 00:00:00 - And here... we... go. 00:01:00 - Stuck at the controls instructions. Welcome back to TPP. 00:03:54 - Finally onto the main introduction. 00:06:40 - We finally select a Boy named Nqpppnl... immediately people are coming up with perverted nicknames. Rival was named Pearl. 00:35:00 - Pearl nearly gets us killed by going into the grass without a Pokemon. Thankfully Professor Rowan arrives to give us Pokemon. We select a Chimchar, the PC is pleased. 00:54:00 - We are guilt triped by Rowan and Dawn about our almost inevitable release of Chimchar, then elect to not nickname Chimchar. We receive the TM for Return, and get a tour of town. 00:55:00 - Stream goes down, returns with noticably less lag. 01:24:25 - Napoleon catches a Starly as his first pokemon besides Chimchar! 01:26:59 - Napoleon strikes again! Catching a BIDOOF!!! 01:31:38 - Napoleon comes one step closer to an army of Bidoof, catching a second one. He can also now mate the Bidoof. 01:39:47 - Dawn arrives and decides we need to learn how to catch Bidoof. Thanks, Dawn. 01:41:40 - Dawn's lessons pay off, we catch a THIRD Bidoof! 01:43:25 - After wasting three Pokeballs on it, we catch a full-health Shinx. The Party is now complete! 01:46:19 - And another Shinx captured, we are now sending Pokemon to the PC. 01:55:10 - Chimchar hits level 9, learns Taunt. Chimchar now leads the party by 6 levels (Bidoof #1, #3, and Shinx are all level 3) 02:17:57 - Hello again PC, our old Friend. 02:29:26 - Finally escape the PC. Party contains: Chimchar, Oreo (Bidoof #1) 03:05:00 - Budew captured. Its name shall never be pronounced outside of a Lovecraft novel. 03:20:23 - Budew earns its place in the party by defeating Pearl. 03:31:05 - Chimchar faints for the first time. 03:37:40 - Once again Budew ruins a chance to white out. This time stalling long enough to catch a Zubat. 03:44:47 - A new Shinx joins the team! 03:49:16 - Kricketot is captured! Party is once more full! 03:50:59 - Four Bidoof! This one goes to the PC, depsite being the highest leveled one yet. 03:53:44 - And another Starly! This updator is starting to actually get worn out from the constant work. 03:55:09 - Level 5 Zubat captured. 03:58:22 - Level 6 Bidoof captured. 04:05:25 - Final Pokeball used. Level 4 Starly captured! 05:34:00 - Oreo the Bidoof released, new record for fastest 1st release. 12:00:00 (approx.) - The Prophecy is complete, Chimchar released. 16:47:50 - Still attempting to recover the party from the PC... 17:20:00 - Teach Rock Smash to Bidoof. Still no Budew in the party. 18:49:00 - Released a level 3 Bidoof, reportedly Satan-Bidoof. Bloody Saturday is real. 19:18:39 - Party currently contains Level 3 Sinx, Level 7 Rock Smash Bidoof. 19:30:00 - Party repairs complete. Contains Level 7 Rock Smash Bidoof , Level 5 Shinx , Level 8 Budew . 23:08:50 - Finally overcoming the loss of Chimchar, the Coal Badge is obtained! 1/8 Badges obtained. 23:33:50 - We meet Professor Rowan again, and he gives us all the guilt about losing Chimchar. Oh, and there were some Team Galactic grunts as well. Dawn tries to double battle with Napoleon, but the Mob's tendency to attack its allies nearly costs them the battle. In the end, Dawn wins for them and Shinx reaches level 10! 'Episode 2 - Napoleon and the Valley of the Wind.... and some Grinding. 00:00:00 - We rejoin our hero on Route 204 trying to grind Bidoof and Sparkle, without much success. Party: Bidoof , Sparkle , Sunbrella . Badges: 1/8. 00:16:45 - Sunbrella spends all her Absorb PP fighting another Budew. Leaving her with only three non-attacks left. This leaves her relying on Poison damage to do any killing. 00:57:30 - Bidoof loses Tackle in favor of Defense Curl. Leaving every Pokemon with just 1 attacking move. 01:30:00 - Napoleon reaches Sandgem Town. Immediately checkpoints at the center. It should be noted Sandgem requires you to go the exact opposite way the Mob needs to go. 2:18:37 - Napoleon finally reaches Floraroma Town. 3:35:35 - Napoleon continues wandering around near Floraroma Town. Grinding his party, and beating a few Team Galactic grunts. 13:08:00 - Galactic Commander Mars is finally defeated after at least 5 attempts. Valley Windworks freed. 13:50:00 - Eterna Forest entered, welcome to the long grind with free heals. 16:40:45 - Still grinding Eterna Forest. Bidoof has reached level 19, Budew failed to evolve by level 25 and lost Giga Drain, Shinx is level 17. 17:41:50 - Shinx hits level 18, our whole party is now able to evolve. B spammers ensure we don't, though. 17:57:40 - Bidoof reaches level 21, not only failing to learn Hyper Fang but also failing to evolve... again. 18:41:00 - After being frozen for several hours, Pokemon Stadium officially crashes. Returning a few moments later, functional. 18:43:20 - Shinx spammed bite to kill Chansey, and Napoleon finally has his first white out in the Eterna Forest. 19:00:00 - Back at Eterna Forest. The grind resumes... 20:00:00 - Eterna Forest beaten. 21:04:00 - First battle in Gardenia's Gym. Bidoof dies fast, Budew levels but fails to evolve. 21:36:00 - Gardenia engaged. Let's see how Shinx does solo. 21:36:32 - Blacks out to Gardenia, turns out Shinx doesn't do well solo. 21:45:50 - The Pokemon on our watch begin to fly around the screen. It's rather entertaining. 21:48:00 - EXP Share obtained. Begin countdown to toss. 22:06:15 - Shinx levels up, replaces Bite with.... Roar... 22:44:40 - Shinx continues to prove it needs no Bite to bark. Defeating Gardenia to obtain the Forest Badge. Budew tries to evolve, but for likely the last time today it fails. Badges earned: 2/8. 23:07:25 - We meet Pearl again and encounter Cyrus again. He seems to wanna leave very fast. 23:09:20 - Obtained Cut. Wanna bet who we teach it to? 23:38:48 - Bidoof learns Grass Knot over Growl. Then learns Cut over it immediately. 23:43:50 - Welcome to the VS. Recorder. 'Episode 3 - We've done this "No Plan" thing before, and we've become exceedingly good at it.' 00:00:00 - We rejoin our Hero lost on Route 205, with the Voices trying desperately to figure out what they want to do about the party. Party: Bidoof , Sparkle , Sunbrella . Badges: 2/8. 00:13:20 - Enter the Galactic Base, and meet Inspector Spacetime... er.... Looker. 00:22:40 - A 1HP Shinx solos a Team Galactic Grunt. Finest moment of the run so far. Shinx does it again the very next floor. 00:31:30 - Shinx goes 3/3 against Galactic Grunts at 1 HP. Levels, and nearly evolves. The B spam does not stop, even at night. 00:58:30 - Galactic Commander Jupiter engaged! 01:01:40 - Jupiter absolutely destroys us. 01:11:30 - Command input grinds to a near hault as everyone pauses to debate how to defeat Jupiter. 02:00:00 - After another loss to Jupiter, chat descends into an extended period of chaos and anger. Before finally deciding to kill Rotom as a way to hopefully grind the team and evolve them. 02:17:00 - Much debate continues in chat between those interested in catching Rotom versus killing it. Also much political debate about who is a dictator and who isn't. 02:45:00 - Extended downtime, according to streamer Twtich wasn't letting him connect. Comes up a minute or two later. Team Red won that Pokemon Stadium match. 02:55:50 - We're buying Pokeballs for our Pokemon hunt. Will we go for Rotom? Or back to Mt.Cornet for Gibble and Ponyta? 03:24:00 - Captured Bronzor, level 14. The party is looking more colorful now. 03:29:00 - Caught Male Zubat, level 14, no Nickname. Chat is not pleased by this as it almost guarantees another PC trip. 03:32:00 - Caught a Female Bidoof, nppmwB9(diamond)Im is it's nickname. Level 14. Now a PC trip is guaranteed. 03:35:27 - Another Bronzor captured. This one is given the nickname 0♪ 03:39:00 - Male Chingling, no nickname. 03:47:40 - Level 13 Male Meditite, Nickname is once again a mess of characters. 03:49:29 - Level 14 Female Zubat. More characters in the nickname. 03:58:00 - Back in Eterna City. There's a general feeling of impending doom. 14:09:40 - Much wandering and several black outs later, we're back at Jupiter. 14:15:18 - Confirmed, we are still not ready to beat Sailor Jupiter. 14:40:00 - Jupiter engaged again. The general strategy seems to be "Either we get lucky, or we grind for hours." 14:46:00 - Jupiter once again destroys the party. Even with a paralyzed Skuntank. 15:59:00 - Sunbrella evolves to level 30, doesn't evolve. 10 more levels until it outlevels the last STAB move it will learn as Roselia. In other news, we're grinding Eterna Forest again. 16:04:00 - Caught Buneary, lvl 13, female, no nickname. 16:20:00 - Caught a Gastly! Level 17, Female 16:35:00 - Caught another Gastly! Level 17, female, named NPZPSOAV45 16:39:00 - Caught another Gastly! Level 14, female, named 1♂_('_ 16:54:00 - Caught a Budew! Level 12, Male, named S_____AE♀♀ 17:42:00 - We return to Jupiter and promptly get our butts handed to us. 18:32:57 - Obtained the TM for Thief. Also, there's several different groups trying to use the Bag. 20:57:30 - We're just wandering around the Mansion, grinding. Bidoof , Sunbrella , and Sparkles are all down. Now we're grinding Bronzor . 21:04:28 - Clutch Bronzor victory brings it a level, and replaces Imprison with Extrasensory. 22:01:00 - Still grinding. Fun fact, Shinx has now reached the same level as Budew. Both are level 30. 22:46:45 - Shinx is now the highest-leveled 'Mon on the team at 31. Oh, and she failed to evolve again. 23:07:50 - Ruh roh, Raroleon, a Rotom! 23:14:40 - Rotom beats our butt as well. Can we kill nothing in this game? 23:25:00 - With Rotom now gone, Napoleon returns to Galactic HQ to fight Jupiter. Got nothing to lose, we have 0P. 23:39:15 - Sailor Jupitor engaged, is this the run? 22:48:08 - Despite a brave showing by Bidoof , Napoleon blacks out again to Jupiter. Either Bronzor needs more levels, and an attack that isn't Psychic-type, or Shinx needs to evolve into Luxray. Episode 4 - But It's Not Tuesday, Napoleon . 00:00:00 - We Rejoin our Hero in the Eterna Forest... again. With Rotom gone for the night, and Jupiter still an unmovable object, the Voices have descended into a chant of "Evo(lution) or Riot!" Party: Bidoof #1 , Sunbrella , Sparkles , Bronzor , Zubat, Bidoof #2. Badges: 2/8. 01:13:00 - Still rioting, still grinding. It's become so bad the game itself sits untouched for seconds as people argue in chat. 02:28:00 - Almost 24 hours on the dot, Jupiter is beaten by RNG. Chat breathes a sigh of relief, before remembering what lurks ahead of them now... the PC. 03:35:20 - Chat continues working on a plan to give mail to their Pokemon before visiting the PC. Much menuing. 05:02:00 - Farewell Bidoof #1, you will be missed. Oh don't worry, he's not dead. He just wound up being our PC sacrifice to... 05:17:00 - Obtained the accursed Togepi Egg from Cynthia. Happy now? 05:21:00 - Obtained the Bike. We later obtain a cute flag for it. 07:18:00 - Reach Hearthome City 07:51:00 - We enter our required run-ly Contest. Judges do not like nude dancing, so we lose. 08:15:00 - Togepi somehow gains 5 levels in one battle, now level 6. Still not useful, though. 08:34:00 - Enter the Hearthome Gym. It's like stepping into a game of Slender. 08:52:00 - First Fantina Battle? Either way, we black out. 15:18:00 - Still trying to beat Fantina. Oh, and Stadium has broken again. 16:50:00 - We reach Fantina again! And immediately do a 180 and walk straight out. 17:32:00 - Still trying to reach Fantina again. We ALMOST used a rare candy on Budew. 17:37:00 - Thanks in part to X spamming bots, we use a Rare Candy on Sunbrella . ROSELIA GET! 17:50:28 - With the help of the newly-evolved Sunbrella, we smack down Fantina. Relic Badge Get! Badges: 3/8. 18:45:00 - Stadium comes back, Chat tries to enter Roselia into a contest. 18:50:00 - Napoleon, decked out in his Tux, finally enters the contest. They want a natural look, good thing we can't drag accessories. 18:53:00 - Stupid judges don't think nude is natural. Dancing is next. 18:55:00 - Okay dancing didn't go well, Roselia had stage fright. Acting is next! 19:01:00 - Results! Visual: 0pts. Dance: Lowest Points. Acting: Lowest Points. Rank: Last. 19:03:15 - Shinx entered in a Smart Contest. Will update with results. Category:Generation 4